I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transit systems for mixing and dispensing concrete and, more particularly, to a self-contained modular vehicle-mounted system in which pre-assembled front and rear modular assemblies that are self-contained and need only electrical power and control connections and a mechanical power take-off connection are mounted as units on a chassis and simply connected such that the system is ready to receive a mixing drum in a very short time.
II. Related Art
Transit concrete mixing and dispensing vehicles have been in use for many years. They typically include a cab for the operator, and a rotatable drum behind the cab for containing and mixing concrete ingredients and dispensing mixed concrete at a job site. The rotatable drum is mounted for rotation between front and rear assemblies which are constructed in situ on separately supplied trucks with structural rear chassis members. The assembly takes several days while the front and rear arrangement assemblies are constructed item-by-item in place on the chassis. It would present a great manufacturing advantage if pre-assembled modular front and rear units could be mounted on a chassis and simply connected to existing vehicle 12-volt electric electrical control and mechanical power take-off connections.